This invention relates to the field of video games in which plays are fed into an electronic device and displayed electronically.
A number of games of this type have been developed and marketed in recent years. However, they have used and displayed simulated actors, playing pieces and the like rather than real human beings making the actual plays of the particular game involved, and even other living beings such as horses and dogs in the case of games corresponding to horse and dog races, and the like. The present invention utilizes real live actors or players, making actual plays of the game in question, which have been recorded on video tape, or video disks, or other video recording medium. It is therefore a substantial and novel improvement over previously known video games.